


Do You Think

by iLikemyHGbetter



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLikemyHGbetter/pseuds/iLikemyHGbetter
Summary: Decided to re-upload with edits. Will be re-uploading each chapter as I edit them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Right, no-no, utterly impossible to understand, I cannot,"

"HG, it really isn't that hard, watch, you press this green one here and it does that,"

"Right, green does that,"

"Then the blue one here you press that and it does this,"

"Yes-yes, I understood that part,"

"And the yellow does the one that makes the noise kinda like Artie when he's found out we invented something new,"

"Accurately put, indeed,"

"Then the red one makes the dude crouch,"

"Yes, I understood all of that but what I could not comprehend was what you said after that!"

"Oh, you mean – forward, down, forward, triangle?”

"Yes, you just sounded absolutely insane my dear!"

"That is how you make him do this-."

"Oh my…"

"Wasn't that awesome?!"

"Quite a gruesome ordeal,"

"Yep and that is how you do it, Claudia style!"

"Yes, if you don't mind dear I'd rather prefer to watch you play – you are much better at it than I and you do quite a splendid job of ripping out that man's spine,"

"Yeah sure, but if you wanna try learning it again, just ask."

And with that Claudia turned back to her new game of 'Mortal Kombat', beating senseless her opponent. Little did either know that from the doorway another watched with loving green eyes.  
Myka was biting her lip and watching Claudia pound on the buttons mercilessly as Helena watched her do so, a finger at her mouth and a hand under her chin. Helena wasn't watching the game, she was watching Claudia.

Claudia's look of pure excitement and joy was infectious and Myka knew Helena loved being around such joy. Especially Claudia's – Helena cared for Claudia, saw her as a pseudo daughter (though she never said so). And even now as Claudia violently and horrifically killed her opponent on screen the love in Helena's eyes could be seen.

Helena turned then and looked at Myka; of course she had known she was standing there, probably from the start. Making eye contact was almost painful but Myka held her ground and looked into Helena's soul.

She saw pain and grief and confusion and love, and then nothing, walls were up and Helena smiled – gesturing for her to come and sit. "Come darling, enjoy this time of peace with myself and Claudia." And Myka could never say no to Helena.

 

**Part Two**

  
“I’m just not sure she’ll like any of these,” HG look down at all of the rings in the case they were perusing. “I want to propose with the proper ring, nothing that doesn’t fit her,” Looking over to the redhead next to her who was leaning on the case she waved a hand. “None of these will do,” HG let out a sigh, it was the fifth ring store they’d gone to while on this mission.

“Well as much as that sucks,” Claudia stated clapping her hands together. “That there is our ring,” Pointed to the gold banded ruby ring two cases from them. “So we can get this and skedaddle home or go to more ring shops,” Claudia paused. “Though to be honest HG let’s think about this, every gift you’ve ever given her as been from the heart and somewhat homemade so why not make the ring yourself, you are an engineer after all,” Claudia shrugged before signalling to the person behind the counter.

“Bloody hell, why didn’t I think of that,” HG smacked herself in the face and turned to help Claudia.

 

-

  
HG sat at her workbench slowly engraving the metal band she had shaped, careful with each etching to make them perfect, she would have to start over if she made anything imperfect. This ring would be on Myka’s hand forever and she wanted it to be perfect for her and to fit perfectly. Finishing the the current engraving HG set down her tools and reached for her drink on the bench next to her, careful to keep anything away from the ring. “Helena?” Nearly dropping her drink HG quickly covered the ring up and turned her stool to face Myka who was sleepily standing in the doorway.  
“Why are you working at midnight?” Myka asked crossing her arms to keep herself warm.

“Just finishing something I’ve been working on for a while now love,” Helena smiled at Myka turning to double check the ring was covered and safe before standing and walking over to Myka. “We can go to bed though,”

“No, I won’t keep you from your work,” Myka smiled. “I just missed you,” Kissing Helena she turned and started to head back to their room. HG watched from the doorway with a smile, yeah the ring had to be perfect.

-

“It looks great HG,” Myka perked at the voice of Claudia from the bookcase next to her, about to call out to her but she heard Helena sigh.

“I’m not sure she’ll like it,” Knowing it was a reference to her Myka kept quiet wondering what they were talking about.  
“Dude, you’ve spent like the past two weeks, every night at midnight until four in the morning making it - she’ll love it,” Raising her brows at this she set the books down she had been collecting and turned the corner to where they were standing, Helena’s back facing her she was staring directly at Claudia whose eyes widened dramatically. “Uh, onay oremay ingray alktay,” Claudia coughed out.

“Blood hell darling are you having a stroke,” HG reached forward to help Claudia who smacked her hands away and pointed at Myka. “Oh, darling,” Myka watched as she ‘subtly’ put something in her pocket. “I believe Claudia is speaking in tongues, shall we look for an artifact?”

“It wasn’t tongues, it was pig latin and I speak pig latin,” Myka smiled slightly at Claudia’s frightened look.

“Oh what was that, Artie needs me?” Claudia took off with a pat to HG’s back.

“Oh and what did Claudia say?” Helena tried to keep her cool tucking her hands into her pockets, feeling the ring in her palm.

“She said, no more ring talk - care to tell me about this ring?” Myka stepped a bit closer to Helena who let out a breath before getting down to one knee.

“You, Myka Bering have saved me more than once and in more than one way - I owe, no I wish to give you everything including myself and I hope that one day it is enough to make up for all you have done for me,” Helena took a deep breath looking up at Myka. “If you will have me of course, I will try my very best to make everyday a better experience then the last,” Helena let out a grunt as Myka tackled her with a hug causing them both to fall over into a tangled mess. “Darling I wasn’t finished,” Myka silenced Helena with a kiss, smiling against her lips she mumbled. “Is that a yes?” Flinching at the smack she received to her shoulder.

“Of course!” Myka held out her hand and let Helena put the ring on her finger. “It’s beautiful,” Staring down at the intricately engraved ring she smiled. “So this is what you’ve been working on all night for the past few weeks,”

“Ah, yes I must confess,” Smiling sheepishly Helena stood before helping Myka stand as well. “Claudia dear you can come out from behind the shelves now,” Helena called knowing the redhead would’ve not wandered far from the two, a loud squeal was heard from not far and a blur of red barreled into the two newly engaged women. “Darling please we just stood up,”

“Sorry, sorry,” Claudia grinned at the two after letting them go. “I’m so excited - it’s finally happening!” Raising her hands into the air she let out another squeal before dropping her hands again. “Okay, so when’s this shindig happening?”

“Claudia darling, I adore your enthusiasm - however I believe i must discuss that with Myka alone first,” HG smiled gently at Claudia who nodded. “We would probably like to do that now actually, Myka darling come join me?” Holding her arm out Myka grabbed it and they walked toward the entrance of the library.

“If you guys are gonna go have sex you could at least come up with a better excuse than wedding planning!” Claudia called after them in a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright Artie, one artifact - snagged, bagged and soon to be tagged,” Claudia walked into the warehouse office room Steve on her tail showing off the static bag that now held the artifact. “That was brutal,”

 

“Yeah, next time there’s an artifact at a zoo, we leave it,” Steve said before catching the bag that Claudia tossed to him. “Why do I have to tag it?” Steve frowned. 

“Because I saved your butt in the zoo if I recall,” Claudia stated sitting down in her chair. “Took a bullet for you,” Artie looked up at that looking over Claudia for any wounds. “A bullet made of feces,” Artie made a face at that and went back to work.

 

“Fine but next time you tag it,” Steve said before heading into the warehouse to tag the artifact.

 

“Sure thing Steve-o,” Claudia called after him before turning in her chair to turn on her computer, as it booted up she checked her phone noticing a notification for a new email she smiled at the title. “Cool,” She murmured before setting her phone down and logging in. 

 

Opening her email she grinned at the contents.

 

_ ‘Darling, _

_ I’m using my newly acquired email to send you a thank you for helping me with the ring and for keeping Pete in check during the wedding. As always you are instrumental in everything I do. _

_ Enclosed are some photographs of various sites Myka and I have seen together - we both miss you and hope you are doing well. _

 

_ Love, _

_ HG’ _

 

Claudia opened the pictures and squealed at the sites she saw in the pictures, smile widening at each passing photograph.  

###  **Part Two**

 

Today was the day HG and Myka returned from London and Claudia was bouncing around the house, though she was currently occupied helping Leena vacuum the living room and didn’t hear the car pull up to to the inn. Dancing with the vacuum as she worked Claudia didn’t notice the two come into the inn, busy doing her work. 

 

“Excellent dancing darling,” HG called above the vacuum startling the younger woman who yanked herself around, she turned off the vacuum before catapulting herself into the other women, hugging them tightly. “As much as we both missed you darling, oxygen is required for living,” Jumping back Claudia chuckled.

 

"Sorry, I missed you guys – though the e-mail helped," Claudia grinned rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“As we hoped it would,” HG smiled. “Come help us with our luggage, we brought home gifts,” Helping the women bring their luggage back up to their room Claudia updated them on what had happened while they had been away.

 

“I’m never retrieving an artifact from a zoo again,” Claudia stated firmly setting one of the bags down, hearing a long groan from Myka she turned to look at her.

 

“I feel your pain,” Myka nodded setting her own luggage down before sitting on the bed.

 

“Monkey’s throw things,” Claudia shuddered and watched as Myka nodded and shuddered as well. “So how was the trip?”

 

“It was lovely,” Myka grinned. “We had such a great time,”

 

“Indeed, it was lovely,” HG brought over a wrapped parcel. “But I do believe I promised a gift for helping us,” Claudia let out a ‘yay’ before taking it. “Myka chose one for Pete - we got postcards for Steve and Artie,” HG told the redhead.

 

Opening it carefully she grinned when she saw the item. “I frakking love this,” Taking out the pins for her vest chuckled. “This is gonna be a great addition to my vest!” 

 

“That was the idea dear,” HG smiled.

 

“This is great, thanks HG!” Hugging HG she quickly pulled back. “I’m gonna go put these on my best right now!” Running out of the room HG laughed before turning to her wife.

 

“I’m glad she liked them, however I do believe she got out of helping us to unpack,” Myka let out a laugh before falling back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Part One**

It was the anniversary of Claudia’s parents death and while normally it didn’t bother her too much when she was surrounded with family, Myka and HG as well as Pete and Steve were gone on missions. Claudia tried to keep herself busy with work and school but the creeping loneliness seeping into her bones, eventually just sitting in front of her computer staring at it without blinking. “Are you okay Claudia?” Jumping at the sound of Leena’s voice Claudia spun around. “You seem a bit distant today,” Leena sat on Artie’s chair and slid closer to Claudia.

 

“It’s nothing,” Claudia shrugged looking anywhere but Leena’s probing gaze.

 

“Artie just got word from Pete and Steve, they got the artifact so they should be home by tomorrow morning,” Leena tried after a moment of silence smiling a little at the slight perk at those words from Claudia.

 

“Well that’s good,” Claudia nodded turning back to her computer. “Any word on HG and Myka?”

 

“None yet,” Leena noted the as the perk disappeared. “But I’m sure they’ll be home soon, they are a good team,”

 

“The best,” Claudia agreed before leaving to do some inventory.

 

-

 

“What do you mean injured?” Claudia asked in panic through the farnsworth.

 

“She’s doing okay, she took a bullet to the leg and is not happy about it,” Myka explained ignoring the ‘I’m bloody fine’ from behind her. “It missed anything important luckily,” Myka told Claudia seeing the rising panic. “They said a few weeks and she’ll be right as rain,”

 

“This shouldn’t have even happened!” Claudia exclaimed. “I should’ve gone with you,”

 

“And what would you have done?” Myka asked narrowing her eyes. “Taken the bullet for her?”

 

“I dunno, maybe,” Claudia watched as Myka moved to sit next to HG on the bed so they were both in view.

 

“Darling, as much as I appreciate the sentiment you and I both know I would never allow such foolishness from you,” HG scolded Claudia gently. “Now I know these past few days have been a trying time for you,” Claudia looked away from the screen. “Now dear look at me, there is nothing to be ashamed of,” Claudia looked back at the screen. “I’m sorry we weren’t there to support you,” Opening her mouth to interrupt Claudia closed her mouth at the look HG gave her. “I’m also very sorry this happened during such a dreadful time, however this does not change the fact that we are alive and well and shall be heading back to the warehouse shortly,” HG said solidly. 

 

Claudia grumbled a little under her breath. “Fine,” Before slamming the farnsworth shut, feeling slightly bad at it she sent Myka a quick text saying sorry before deciding to go find some comfort food.

 

-

 

“Darling I can carry my own bag,” Helena tried to reach for the bag but was stopped by the glare her wife sent her. 

 

“Crutches. Now.” Myka pointed to the crutches leaning against the van before reaching for the bags. “Don’t make pick you up,” 

 

Letting out a sigh Helena nodded knowing her wife was very serious. “Very well,” Grabbing onto the crutches she swore under her breath and situated herself with them before shutting the passenger door where she had been sitting. “Are you sure you have those darling?” 

 

“You aren’t picking any of these up,” Myka stated putting both bags on the ground and closing the trunk. “You are gonna get tackled into the side of the van though,”

 

Raising a brow Helena turned and saw Claudia running toward them, stopping a couple feet away from HG hesitating. “Well, come here,” HG opened her arms and was immediately rewarded with an armful of redhead. 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Claudia murmured into her mentor's shoulder. 

 

“I’m quite alright darling,” Smiling as the girl released she tucked a red strand behind the girl’s ear. “Now we are going to have to have a chat about someone’s rude behavior,” HG said softly to the younger woman who looked away. “I know you are hurting but taking it out on the people you love is not the correct way to do this,” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Claudia mumbled before turning to grab one of the bags from Myka. “C’mon, Leena made food,” 

 

“After you darling,” Helena smiled to her wife watching as the two most important women in her life went safely inside the inn, before mumbling. “Damned crutches,”

 

**Part Two**

 

Later in the evening after having a nice meal and Claudia helped settle HG in her and Myka’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her feet. “Thank you darling for helping me settle,” HG smiled at Claudia as Myka left the two of them alone. “Now, shall we talk about what is truly bothering you,”

 

“I was worried about you,” Claudia shrugged. 

 

“That is no excuse,” HG started but was interrupted by Claudia standing quickly but gently from the bed to not jostle HG too much.

 

“Yeah, I know okay, I get it,” Claudia folded her arms. “But I have a right to be worried about my friends and sometimes it comes out in wrong ways and it was during a really shitty time okay?” Claudia let out hastily. “I mean what’s to say next time you don’t get sucked into a portal and it takes me twenty years to pull you out of it or something?” Claudia exclaimed now pacing by the bed. 

 

“Claudia dear-,” HG was cut off by a wave of Claudia’s hand as she paced back and forth.

 

“No, I’m tired of it - everyone leaves and I’m stuck alone,” Claudia stopped pacing and stared down at HG. “It will happen, just watch - you and Myka are gonna go too and the rest of you too and I’ll be back in the nut-house and then what?” HG waited and let the girl vent knowing this had been festering. “Doctor’s telling me I’m a distraught girl imagining a world full of wonder and all of this shit is just in my head - being put in a straight jacket, told it’s for my own good when I  **know** it’s real,” Claudia threw her hands up in the air in frustration before sitting back down on the bed at HG’s feet, still gently not wanting to hurt her friend. “Electric shock therapy can be ordered by a doctor if they feel it’s necessary… I don’t want to go back,” mumbling the last part Claudia let out a sigh looking down at her hands.

 

Feeling movement on the bed Claudia looked up to see HG sitting up and reaching for her hands, letting the older woman take her hands tightly in her own Claudia stared into her eyes. “Darling, life is far from stable and I cannot promise you I will always be here,” Squeezing Claudia’s hands when she tried to speak. “But I will promise you that I will  **always** try to return to you and Myka,” Reaching up to wipe a fresh tear from the redheads cheek. “I can also promise I will  **never** let you go back to those idiot doctors - ever,” HG pulled Claudia forward into a tight hug. “I love you dearly and I will do my best to always be here for you,” Feeling as Claudia gripped her tightly she smiled. 

 

Pulling back Claudia sniffed. “Okay,” Nodding Claudia wiped at her eyes with a smile. 

 

“Now, I’m going to be on leave for at the very least three weeks and so that means we can finish that project we have been working on,” Chuckling at how instantly the redhead perked up and began talking about their plans and what materials they would need.

 


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Part One**

Claudia sat cross legged on her bed typing furiously away on her laptop attempting to finish her paper for History class - it was turning out to be much more difficult than she had anticipated and she had been holed up in her room for the past three hours trying to make her paper a good enough quality for her teacher.

Some time after midnight she managed to feel comfortable enough with her work and decided to reward herself with a midnight snack, she quietly headed down the stairs and into the living room but stopped at the sight of a blob on the couch and moved a little closer to see what it could be. “HG?” She whispered to the blob when she realized what or rather who it was. 

HG quickly looked over at Claudia and Claudia immediately knew something was wrong, she hadn’t heard her coming and was obviously very distracted, frowning Claudia moved closer to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch where HG lay. “Claudia darling are you alright?” HG finally acknowledged her presence sitting up with her words, the blanket that had been covering her fell and revealed she was wearing her clothes from the day before.

Claudia shook her head but pointed at HG. “What’s up with you?” Tilting her head and frowning at the obvious spat they were having - only the worst fights ended up with HG on the couch, Myka insisted even when they were angry and fighting that they stay near each other mainly because she was always scared it was all just a big dream of some sort of HG would get turned into a hologram again.

HG just sighed before scooting toward the edge so that their knees were touching. “We had an argument, obviously,” HG let out a small chuckle. “I’ve not seen her that furious with me in a while,” Claudia watched as HG fiddled with her wedding band unconsciously, reaching out she grabbed the older woman’s hands to help calm her.

“Well, why don’t you tell me what you fought about and maybe we can fix it,” Claudia offered with a shrug and a squeeze to her mentor’s hands. “I mean, maybe it’s just a big misunderstanding - you two have a lot of those,”

HG smiled softly at Claudia at that. “Myka asked me to come home early today as you know,” Claudia had been in the room with HG when Myka had called her and asked her to come home early (and for nothing wanky either). “I was so worried about her, I thought perhaps she had found something terrible out,” Taking a breath HG shook her head. “But she was fine, everything is fine, she merely wanted to discuss something with me, something she knew I wouldn’t want to discuss around other people,” Claudia watched as HG let go of one of her hands and reached up to her locket around her neck, gripping it tightly. “She wanted to speak to me about having children,”

Silence followed and Claudia sat with a furrowed brow. It was a long moment before either one of them spoke and it shocked Claudia when HG spoke first. “Darling, I can see your mind whirring away - what are you thinking?” HG asked quietly biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

“I guess I don’t understand why Myka is upset with you,” It was the first and only question that came to Claudia’s mind. 

“I reacted poorly when she asked me about having children,” HG admitted. “Thing’s may have gotten heated and I raised my voice when I shouldn’t have,” HG looked down ashamed to admit her actions. “I told her I would never want children with her and I think she believes I meant that I do want her children,” 

“Oh…” Claudia said with wide eyes. “So how did you mean it,”

Taking in a stuttering breath HG looked up with tearful eyes at Claudia. “I love Myka with all my heart and soul, she saved me and the light a child of her’s would bring into this world would be enormous but I lost a child once and barely survived, I could never survive that again,” HG lowered her head this time her chin to chest. “The thought of it alone breaks my heart,” it was said raggedly.

“Helena,” the breathless sound came from their right at the doorway, Myka stood in pajamas obviously having come down to speak to Helena about this entire thing. HG moved quickly to wipe her eyes and hide her tears. 

“Darling,” Claudia sensing this needed privacy hugged her mentor before walking to Myka and doing the same and then heading back upstairs for the night. 

 

**Part Two**

  
  


Myka watched as Claudia walked upstairs and heard the quiet click of her door being closed before moving to sit next to Helena on the couch. “Helena,” cupping the older woman’s cheek she forced her to look into her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me,” Myka smiled slightly. “On some level I knew that this wasn’t about me but honey this is something you need to talk about,”

“I can’t burden you with this,” Helena tried to shake her head but was stopped by Myka cupping both her cheeks now. “Myka please,”

“What?” Myka asked. “Let you suffer alone? In silence? Helena that’s not what we signed up for when we said _‘I do’_ and you know that,” Myka chided gently before letting go of her wifes face.

“I know and I also know if the roles were reversed I would be begging you to speak to me,” Helena nodded solemnly. 

“Okay,” Myka nodded. “So we talk to each other about this,”

They sat in silence for a moment before Helena spoke. “I have thought of it before - a child with you,” She almost sounded ashamed to admit it. “You glowing with pregnancy,” A wistful smile graced Helena’s face as she looked at Myka. “You would be beautiful and such a good mother,”

“So tell me then,” Myka pushed Helena to open up.

“You saved me Myka from total destruction after the loss of Christina and I had Christina with someone that I cared very little for,” Helena paused gathering her words. “Even fathoming the love I will have for a child made of you and the idea of that child ceasing is what makes me sick,” turning her head away in agony Helena shook her head. “I can’t not again,”

“That’s if it happens,” Myka said softly running a hand through Helena’s hair. “If is a powerful word, you know that as well as I do and we can’t let if’s run our lives Helena, I mean what if a meteor fell out of the sky in two minutes and crushed us both to death?” Myka waved a hand at the ceiling at that.

“Darling that’s,” Helena scoffed.

“Highly implausible, I know but that’s the what if game - we could die tomorrow or we could live until we are one hundred years old,” Myka narrowed her eyes at Helena as she started to speak. “Not in bronze years,” Chuckling Helena nodded. “I’m not saying we do anything now or even tomorrow or next week, I’m saying we think about it and talk to each other,” Myka smiled at Helena who let out a breath and the nodded. 

“Very well,” Helena agreed,  Myka leaned in and kissed her then softly but with passion before standing up and taking Helena with her. 

“C’mon, the bed was cold without you and I hate sleeping without you with me,” Myka grinned pulling her along to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Part One**  

Leena was preparing dinner for everyone when she heard the front door open and slam to the B&B, going to see who was slamming her door she saw the fiery red hair stalk past the kitchen door before heading toward the stairs to head up. “Claudia,” Leena called out after the redhead, hearing her let out a sigh. “I’m sorry for slamming the front door,” Claudia stood her arms folded leaning against the railing on the stairs, facing Leena as she stepped out to talk to Claudia. “I just… had a rough conversation with Joshua,” Shrugging she turned to go upstairs.

“Want to talk about it?” Leena asked quietly watching as Claudia nearly tripped on the steps before stopping, Leena could see Claudia considering it as she stood there facing away from her.

“Why not,” Claudia shrugged turning around and coming back down the stairs stopping in front of Leena. “He’s an ass,” Claudia said bluntly. “Complete ass,”

“Any particular reason you say that?” Leena asked gesturing for Claudia to follow her to the kitchen so she could continue making dinner.

“Joshua has decided to be a big brother now,” Claudia scoffed leaning against one of the counters watching as Leena continued working on dinner. “It’s a bit late for that, he could’ve been my big brother when I was younger but now is a funny time to start,” Claudia shook her head. “I was fine for years without him, I don’t need him treating me like a kid now,”

Leena nodded as she continued chopping the vegetables in front of her. “While you certainly are no longer as young as you used to be Joshua was stuck in sort of interdimensional limbo for years and remembers you as the little sister that he was chosen to raise,” Leena looked over at Claudia. “Maybe he’s trying to do right by you now,"

“Well maybe he shouldn’t have left me in the first place,” Claudia snapped before flinching back. “Sorry, you didn’t say anything wrong,”

“Is that why you are really upset?” Leena hummed stopping what she was doing and facing Claudia fully. “Joshua left you alone for years and you had to grow up and save him and now he’s trying to treat you like a child,” Leena watched Claudia digest that.

“Yeah, he left me alone,” Claudia mumbled rubbing her forehead. “I didn’t need him then and I don’t need him now,” Claudia shook her head and walked away.

Leena turned and watched her go with a frown, hearing her go up to her room, this was obviously something that was bothering Claudia, something that needed to be addressed but wasn’t sure if it was her place to do so - she knew just the person for this conversation.

#  **Part Two**

Later that evening Claudia sat strumming at her guitar on her bed when a knock sounded on her door. “Come in,” She called looking up to see HG standing there. “What’s up HG?” She asked still strumming lightly at her guitar.

“Well, Leena was unsure how to approach you about this particular subject,” HG walked forward closing the door on her way in wanting some privacy with Claudia sitting in front of the girl on the floor. “Joshua,” HG watched as Claudia’s face grew cold and she stopped strumming on the guitar. “He’s trying to treat you like a child,”

“Yeah well he shouldn’t bother,” Claudia grumbled standing up and stepping around HG putting the guitar back on its stand next to the wall. “I’m not a kid anymore,” returning to the bed she sat down and crossed her legs looking down at HG.

“Darling,” HG started but paused when Claudia waved a hand cutting her off.

“It’s fine, I get it,” Claudia blew out a breath. “He wasn’t around before and he’s trying to make up for it, maybe he should’ve just stuck around before,” Claudia narrowed her eyes at a piece of lint on her leg.

“Is that why you are so upset,” HG moved from the floor to the bed next to Claudia. “You wish he hadn’t left,”

“Of course I wish he hadn’t left me alone,” Claudia frowned. “I mean I was a kid and he just decided to mess with stuff he had **no idea** about knowing he was all I had left,” HG nodded encouragingly for her to continue. “I had to spend years scared and alone, I thought I was crazy for years and he just comes back after I **save** him and wants to go back to being a big brother?” Claudia shook her head. “I don’t need a big brother anymore,”

“Maybe you should tell him that,” HG reached over and brushed some hair out of Claudia’s face. “Tell him you don’t need him to be a big brother anymore, just a brother,” HG smiled at the younger girl. “And maybe tell him how you feel about him leaving you behind, you may find out he had his reasons for doing what he did,”

“Talking about feelings,” Claudia scrunched her face up in mock disgust and laughed when HG rolled her eyes gently pushing the girl. “Yeah, I guess I could talk it out with him,” Claudia shrugged with a frown.

#  **Part Three**

  

Leena stopped dusting as Claudia walked down the steps of the B&B later the next day. “So how’d it go?” Leena asked knowing the younger woman had had her conversation with her brother. “Did everything get worked out?”

“Yeah we talked,” Claudia nodded sitting on the stairs in front of Leena. “We both kind of realized we don’t really know each other anymore,” Claudia frowned. “I mean he’s kinda the same Josh from back then but he’s growing too y’know and me well I grew up,” Claudia sighed and leaned her head back rolling her neck. “Him being far away doesn’t exactly help with us bonding or anything but we agreed to try and respect each others boundaries and stuff,”

“That’s all you really can do,” Leena sat next to Claudia with a smile. “It’s true you are different people now but the kind of love you have for family doesn’t change, especially the kind you and him share, you spent years freeing him from his prison and he was willing to stay there just to keep you safe,” Leena nudged Claudia’s shoulder with hers. “It may take time but you’ll be back to normal before you know it,”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Claudia smiled lightly at Leena. “You need any help with that?” Claudia asked pointing to the duster. “I don’t have to go in today,”

“Sure, I think I have an extra one somewhere around here,” Leena stood up walking away to go find Claudia a duster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was like 12? when I originally wrote this, I like to think I'm a better writer. There will be changes - I also have not watched Warehouse 13 in a long time (repress the feelings) so if any of the characters seem OOC just lemme know in the comments and i'll try and fix it.
> 
> *I own nothing.


End file.
